


Kitty-Turtle of the Forest

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Half turtles half other animals, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is just so cute that the other turtles just can’t help but be drawn to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty-Turtle of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a cute little turtle named Mikey. He liked to prance about all day long in the woods. What he didn't know was that while he played he was being watched. Also in the woods was a wolf-turtle by the name of Leo. He liked watching the little Mikey because Mikey was a kitty-turtle and looked oh so adorable.

Mikey liked playing in the flowers and using his long tail to tickle bugs as they waddled by. This made Leo very jealous. He thought that he was the only one that should be tickled by Mikey's long tail.

One day Leo couldn't hold himself back any longer. He stalked behind Mikey in a way that only a wolf-turtle could do. When Mikey was least expecting it Leo pounced. Together the two rolled around on the ground until Leo had Mikey pinned underneath him.

"Hello there little turtle. What are you doing out in the woods all by yourself?" Leo asked.

"I was playing with the flowers and tickling bugs with my tail," Mikey answered so innocently.

"How about I play with your tail and tickle you?" Leo purred.

The look of desire in Leo's eyes was enough to melt Mikey right on the spot and he nodded eagerly. Leo sat up and began tickling Mikey along his sides causing him to wiggle all over the ground and let out a loud laugh that carried through the forest. Mikey's laugh was so loud that it caught the attention of Don who was a fox-turtle.

Don was very curious and wanted to know what was making that sound. He ran off into the woods trying to locate the creature that was making that innocent laughter. Behind Don followed Raph, a doggy-turtle.

Raph had a crush on Don and wasn't happy with him running off to look for someone else. Shortly the two of them came to a stream where they could see Leo tickling Mikey on the other side. Leo suddenly became aware of the presences on the other side of the stream and jumped to his feet and bared his teeth. He wasn't sure who these two new turtles were but he wasn't about to let them take Mikey from him.

Unlike Leo, Mikey was curious about these new turtles and pressed right up against the back of Leo's legs to get a better view. Raph wasn't happy with the way that Leo was glaring at him and Don and bared his own teeth in return. He didn't like someone being mean to his Donnie.

Don on the other hand wasn't bothered by Leo's display of dominance. He didn't want to steal Mikey away. He just wanted to play with him. Daringly Don jumped across the stream and dashed past Leo until he was face to face with Mikey. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment before noticing the tails that the other had.

Don had never seen such a sleek tail like the one that Mikey had and Mikey had never encountered such a fluffy tail like Donnie’s. Leo wasn't happy about someone else touching Mikey's tail but Mikey was happy and he wasn't going to ruin it. Giving one last glare at Raph, Leo marched over and picked Mikey up and set him down on his lap.

Mikey was perfectly fine with this change. He continued to sniff at Don's tail and wrap it with his own. With this established Mikey started licking at Leo's neck to calm him down.

This worked perfectly and Leo no longer minded that Mikey was playing with Don's tail as long as he kept licking his neck. Raph on the other hand was not happy with this new setup. Don was paying more attention to the new cute turtle and not enough to him. Grumpily he jumped across the stream and marched over to Don.

Don saw the problem right away and let go of Mikey's tail that was curled around his own. Now with his hands free Don started to scratch behind Raph's ears. Raph really liked the feeling of getting his ears scratched and all but melted onto the ground happily while Don lavished attention on him. The four of them spent the rest of the day just like this. In this way did all of them live happily ever after.


End file.
